Jazmine scented candels
by vampire shapeshifter hybrid
Summary: its just like twilight but my own version my own characters and such PLEASE R AND R  no lemons


I ran. My legs were stretching out beneath me. I was breathing hard. I didn't stop to look back. My shoes were soaking wet from the snow and my toes were growing very cold. My through stung with each breath. I could hear the crunch of snow beneath my pursuer's feet. They were growing more distant with each stride I took. I tripped over a tree root in the path. My arms flung in front of me. I tried to get up but a sharp pain rocketed through my ankle. I crawled into the forest and hid in the shadow of an old oak tree. They would never find me. My eyes shot open and I stopped breathing. I could see my trail through the dead leaves and snow. The angels must have heard my prayers because a gust of wind blew all the leaves and covered my path. The thudding of footsteps echoed through my ears. My pursuer was a boy, not just any boy. Mathew Percy. He was strange, pale, like he never went out in the sun. No one hung out with him at school. People tried to stay away from him. He did come to all the track meets though. All the girls said he liked me or something. Why me? I'm not beautiful, or anything. He looked at the ground, then around him, as if I would pop out of nowhere. I hid behind the tree as he looked my way. I could hear the leaves crunch behind me. He stood in front of me. Ok, I secretly thought he was gorgeous. He surprised me, I let out a scream. My heart rate increased once again.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard."

"Well, what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk. It's those stupid rumors. I want to tell you one thing, I have never killed or raped anyone. You have to believe me."

I looked into his golden eyes and said "I believe you." He nodded and smiled. Mathew sat down beside me. I started to shiver uncontrollably. Without saying anything, he wrapped his coat around me. It wasn't that warm, but it did keep out the cold. I had never met anything with golden eyes, but there was a first for everything. He scooted closer to me once I had put on his coat. He didn't touch me though. The wind blew and my hair flew out from behind my ears and almost hit him in the face. His whole body tensed up.

"Oops! Sorry bout that!" I said making sure it was secure with a barrett I had in my pocket. Mathew slowly relaxed and looked to me and smiled.

"It's fine." he said softly, as he exhaled. The wind was blowing and it was beginning to grow dark out. "Would you want to go on a walk with me?" I suddenly grew nervous, but without thinking, I said yes. He hypnotized me. His deep golden eyes, his magnificent marble sking. It was like he was some kind of male model, and he just happened to take an interest in me. Why me? (Well, I couldn't complain.) He got up and stuck out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. He jerked his hand away as soon as I was safely on my feet. His hand was cold, not unusually cold, but it was different. I don't know how to explain it. We didn't say anything. We just walked back the way we came. He just looked at the ground. I tripped and stumbled over hidden things and he was graceful as ever. I sighed and he looked at me with qustioning eyes.

"Why did you pick me?" I asked looking at him. At the same time, I tripped over a rock or something. His muscular arms reached out and stopped me from falling. Our eyes met and it was like time stopped. He looked like he had crossed some kind of boundary. His arms fell from me and his gaze shifted to the snowy ground.

"It's getting late, better get you home." Mathew said, changing the subject. I didn't aske again, fearing the answer. A few minutes later we approached my house.

"Now, Jazmine, no matter what people say, please don't stay away from me. I really do like you, but that's all we can be, is friends. The kids a school, when they find out, will start saying things. Whatever you do, don't listen to them. I just want to warn you." He said, his words fast but clear.

"I promise." I meant it. He crushed my hopes of him every becoming my boyfriends, but I was happy with just being friends. I felt comfort in his presence. I hoped we would become very good friends. He smiled and hugged me. It was a close, tight hug. I hugged him back and buried my head in his shoulder. He started to loosen his grip, and I followed. Wouldn't want to ruin a good thing. I started to take off his coat. He instantly stopped me.

"Keep it, you can just give it to me tomorrow." He said smiling. Obviously we were going to hang out tomorrow, even though it was Saturday.

"Ok. You can just call my cell. Come in a second and I will write it down for you." I said as I started to open the door. He paused thinking. But followed me inside. Ugh. My mom forgot to turn on the heat. I could feel the chill on my cheeks. I turned to the little table by the door, tore off a small piece of paper and wrote down my number. I handed it to him. He put it into his pocket and said thanks.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but I have to get going, wouldn't want my parents to worry. Thanks for your number, again." He said. he hadn't thanked my once, but i said your welcome anyway. To think, all this happened in one day. Matt turned around and opened the door.

"By Jazmine. See ya tomorrow."

"By Matt. See ya." I replied waving as he walked down the sidwalk.


End file.
